MatchMaker
by Enchanted Crimson Rose
Summary: Tyson and Kai are set up by someone unexpected.


Hi, back again. I don't even know WHY I'm writing this. I'm just not in a funny mood and wanted to write some words of wisdom. This is just a little one-shot. (My first actually) This is kind of like a serious branch off of my usually humorous stories. Well here goes a load of crap.  
  
~MATCHMAKER~  
  
The Bladebreakers' were training in Tyson's back yard. Chidori, Tyson's twin sister was also there, she had flown in from a visit in Italy and surprised everyone. Seems Tyson had forgotten to mention that he had a sister.  
She obviously looked exactly like Tyson, but she didn't wear her hair tied back, instead it fanned out behind her. She wore a black choker and red wristbands. Her shirt was a black, belly-shirt tube-top with the word 'BITCH' written across the front in red letters. Her pants were baggy and had red pockets. Her eyes a silvery color instead of midnight blue.  
Chidori silently watched the training match between Max and Tyson, but her attention was more or less directed towards the glances that Kai kept sending to her brother. Something was up, she could tell, and she was going to confront Kai about it. He liked him, and it was painfully obvious. She turned her attention back to the battle as Max's blade flew out of the dish.  
"Good job, Tyson!" She praised her brother. He smiled at her and gave a cocky grin.  
"Well, what else would you expected from the world champion? Ahahaha!" He gloated.  
"Don't let you ego get to big, or you won't be able to fit through the door." She retorted back. 'Sometimes he can get annoying with that big head of his' she thought to herself.  
"Either way, that was a good practice match, Tyson. Rei go up against Max, now." Kai ordered. Chidori saw the happiness swell in Tyson's eyes as he received a compliment from the stoic captain. He walked over and sat beside Kai on his porch. Chidori saw Kai tense a bit as Tyson sat dangerously close. When Max and Rei had started their battle and he believed that no one was listening he turned to Kai.  
"Did you mean it, Kai? Did you really think that I did a good job?!?" He asked hopefully. Kai gave him a half-smile also believing that no one was listening.  
"Of 'course. I wouldn't have said it, had I not meant it." Tyson beamed and continued to watch the rest of the battle. Chidori kept a close eye on the two as the match raged on, unbeknownst to her, she was to busy watching as Kai's eyes never left Tyson the whole time. The wind blew a bit making one of Tyson's bangs fall into his face. He stared cross-eyed at it causing Kai to laugh. At first he'd stared at the cold blader like he'd just seen a ghost but soon began to laugh as well. Then he turned back to Max and Rei, leaving the hair in place. Chidori could literally see Kai's hand itching to brush the hair back and out of his face, but then he regained control and closed his eyes. That was it, Chidori had had enough. She stood and walked over to them.  
"Kai, I like a word with you." She said staring at him. Tyson looked baffled, but Kai agreed and was lead into the main living room of Tyson's house.  
"What did you want?" He asked nonchalantly. Chidori snickered.  
"I know." Kai paled a bit, but kept his composure.  
"Know what?" He tried to ask innocently. She smirked at him.  
"You know what I'm talking about, Hiwatari. I know that you like my brother." She stated the obvious. Kai's composure finally broke.  
"How?! How did you know?!?" He demanded.  
"It was as plain as day, how could I not know. It was in your voice, and in your eyes. It even showed in the way you carried yourself around him, as if trying to impress him!" She smiled as he growled at her. "I've got just one thing to say to you." 'Oh, great! Here it comes! The disapproval and that stupid line! The 'being gay is wrong and I want you to stay away from my brother' speech!' Kai thought inwardly awaiting to be berated, but it never came.  
"Be good to him, and don't hurt him. I don't want to see my brother sad, Hiwatari." She said, a smile playing across her lips. Kai gaped at her.  
"You know that I like your brother and your okay with that!?!" He marveled.  
"I'll ask you one question, Hiwatari. Do you love him?"  
"More then you'll ever know." He sighed.  
"Then who am I to tell you what is right or wrong in the game of love? When I myself have yet to find it. That would take a true fool to assume that. You never truly know what love is until you've found it, and still then people can't find the words to express it. I am not here to degrade you, or tell you what you can or can't do. All I am here to do is make sure that you mean what you say. I'm willing to help you two get hooked up. But you dare to hurt him, and I'll be after your blood." Kai smiled.  
"I would never dream of it."  
  
~* The next day *~  
  
Kai woke to see the sun already shining. 'Why am I up so late?' He thought turning to his alarm clock. It read: 12:03 AM. 'Damn.' Pulling himself out of bed he noticed something lying on his dresser. Picking up the note he read it.  
  
-Morning, Hiwatari.  
I told you that I would help you and I stick to my word. I reset your alarm clock so that it wouldn't go off. Me and the others (besides Tyson * wink,wink * have gone to the grocery store. The others no nothing of my plan. I've given you some alone time with Tyson, but it's up to you to do the rest. Here is your time to confess. Believe me, he feels the same, I'm his twin, I know what he's thinking.  
-Chidori  
  
Kai smiled. So he had some time alone with Tyson, huh? He knew the perfect way to wake him up....  
  
~* Tyson's Room *~  
  
Tyson was spread across his bed unconscious, loud snores emitting from him in his deep slumber. Kai smirked as he climbed into the bed beside him. Wrapping his arms around Tyson's waist, the younger boy stirred. He could feel heat around him and he wanted more. In his half-conscious state he curled into Kai's chest making him smile. Leaning down Kai whispered into his ear.  
"Tyson? Time to get up....Koi." Tyson's eye's shot open as he took in his surroundings. Kai was in his bed with his arms around him and had just called him 'Koi'.  
"K-Kai? Did you mean it?" He asked. Kai roughly kissed him on the mouth.  
"Yes. I....I love to Ty." He said. Tyson pinched his cheek leaving a re spot and a bewildered Kai. He smiled at him.  
"Just had to make sure I wasn't dreaming!" And with that he threw his arms around is captain. "I love you too, Kai-koi." Suddenly he frown a bit, "I don't know how well Chidori is going to take this." Kai laughed earning him a strange look from his koi.  
"Don't worry about that! She's the one who set this up. She took everyone out grocery shopping." Tyson smiled.  
"Good." And they began to kiss, not knowing that a camera was watching them.  
  
~* Somewhere downstairs in the basement *~  
  
All the Bladebreakers' were crowded around a T.V. screen eating popcorn and watching as the scene unfolded upstairs. Chidori chuckled.  
"Way to go, Hiwatari. Way to go." Grabbing the grocery bags she had bought late yesterday they walked back into the house to try and act like they had just gotten arrived. But before she left, Chidori turned around and took the tape. "Potential blackmail evidence." She smiled to herself and walked away.  
  
O_o....don't know WHY I wrote it. Don't know if it makes any sense, but o'well. R and R, please! ^-^ 


End file.
